Black Frost
by Raven41
Summary: Elsa Has come of age for her coronation, but really don't want to be queen, she's fighting to control her 'curse' but as a proper lady, she of cause have to go through with it. As the party goes on and her sister is having a blast, Elsa herself is interruped by a darkly stranger, she never in her life had seen, but yet understands her and want to help her. A PitchxElsa story
1. A Dark meeting

**Okay, this is my first time writing a story like this, I've really begun to like the thought of Pitch and Elsa together.  
****I got the idea for it from a video named Cold and Dark about Pitch and Elsa.  
So yea, this is my take on PitchxElsa couple**

**But yea, please go easy on the rookie ^^  
but always open for feedback!**

* * *

**Black Frost**

**_All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows how this feels like. But now I see I was wrong._**

**It has been three years since the king and queen had shipwrecked and Elsa has come of age for coronation, ****too much of Elsa's disagreement and Anna's enthusiasm. But there was nothing Elsa could do to stop their ****butler Archer from opening the castle and crowning Elsa as the king had told him to go through with, 8 ****years ago, when Elsa was a kid.**

**As some of the first sunlight hits Anna's window and her eyes, she squeezes them a little tighter while ****turning around in bed just to wake up to the first knocks from a gentle hand.**

**"_Princess Anna are you awake?"_ asked the two girls' butler, Archer with a sore and calm voice.**

**"_I'm awake, I'm awake!"_ she quickly responded while still sitting in her bed with closed eyes, not realized what day it was.**  
**As she slowly half opens her own eyes while yawning, she gaze upon a beautiful dress that was made ready ****for the big day, well she thought it was a big day.**  
**Quickly as she was able too, she got out of her bed, all cheerful and happy and got in her dress.  
****As she charges happy though the corridors of the castle and almost ran pass her sister Elsa's room. ****Anna stops up for a second or two, looking at the door that has been closed as long as she can remember. ****Only the Butler has been allowed to visit her sister, which made her a little sad and took a step closer.**  
**Anna stood now in front of her sisters' door, placing a hand on the handle but stops in her action and sigh ****as she walked off and out to the courtyard of the castle.**

**As Anna walks off and disappears, another sigh came from the door but on the other side.**  
**Elsa was sitting on the other side of the door, with the head leaning up at it, she really didn't know ****what to do, as the future queen she has responsibility and her parents would defiantly want her to rule like ****they did – she looked up and saw her own work of frustration throughout her years of pain in crystal clear ****ice spikes sticking out of the ceiling and making a thin layer.**

**"_Why... why should both of you die..?"_ She asked out in the room while sitting in a fetal position with her arms around her legs.**

**Of cause, no one answered her back, which made her feel so much more alone with this burden and pulled ****herself even closer.**  
**A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her own thoughts and replied to the knock:**

**"_Yea… who is it?"_**

**"_It's Archer, miss. May I come in?"_ The old butler gently asked.**

**"_Oh… yea of cause Archer, I'm sorry"_ Elsa quickly apologized and unlocked the door for the elderly man.**  
**The butler closed the door after him and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted by the other staff or Anna.**

**"_I-I'm sorry for the mess Archer, it's so hard to control myself"_ She begun while going back in her usually ****fetal position when the butler notices the ice spikes and the thin layer of ice covering the glasses, even the ****walls that surrounded them was covered in small but clear snowflakes.**

**Archer the butler kneeled down in front of Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile ****when they eyes met.**

**"_Don't be sad miss, I know it's hard for you, I've seen you grow from just a kid, to a strong and independent woman. You have to be strong, for your parents, and yourself"  
You have to be strong, for your parents, and yourself"_ Archer said, trying to comfort her.**

**"_Don't give up on me now miss"_ He said and helped Elsa up on her feets as Elsa gave a little smile back, or ****tried – in truth she wasn't happy, her power kept getting out of control and she has really hard time ****controlling it, which just made her even more scared of her 'curse' and just wanted to be alone where no ****one could get hurt from her.**

**As the butler left the room to attend to other matters, since it was the day the coronation were to happen.**  
**Elsa took a deep breath and walked over to her window and looked down on her little window wooden ****counter where her gloves was laying.**  
**She looked out of her window and could see how a crowd of people was building up all across the world ****and without batting an eye; she put on her gloves and turned around towards the door.**

**"_Open the gates!"_**

**As the guards open the two double gates and all the people start to venture in the courtyard, Anna, Elsa's ****sister ran out really enjoying the people around her and the fact that she's finally been able to get out of the castle.  
****While the servants welcomed the newly arrived guests and guiding them to the open double door, that ****leads them into the main hall and further into the coronation room, where the archbishop stood leaned ****over the book of Christ while the guests were finding their seat.**

**"_All rise for the queen"_ and as a respond, all got up looking over to the side where the future queen of ****Arendelle slowly walked in, with her hands in front of her, merged into one another. ****When Elsa stop and stood with her nose pointed at the archbishop that stood ready with her tiara in his ****hands, she bend a little forward and got the tiara placed on her head.**

* * *

**While all that was ongoing, not too far away from the castle and city, in the tree lines shadow, ****a high tall slim figure with one hand placed on the tree trunk and only half of his body side in the light.**  
**A little smirk formed on the figures cheek as the person disappears in the shadow and reappeared in the ****church high up on a wooden pillar, standing up while leaning with arms crossed at another wooden pillar as he ****looked down at the newly crowned Elsa.**  
**When he gazed upon the new queen of Arendelle he did not see a happy queen, nor proud of being queen. But a ****woman that wanted to be alone and away from everyone else.  
But he also saw a darkness inside of her, which gave him a wolf-like smile.**

**As all of them began to move to the ball hall, the darkly shadowing figure disappeared again as if nothing ever happen.**  
**Anna was having great fun talking with a stunning tall, well-dressed man named Hans, from the Southern ****isles and while Elsa was trying to keep herself calm though it was very difficult for her.**

**Without notice the people passing by her, or the dancing couple or even the music playing… all noise.**

**_*No no no.. I-I can control it, don't let it control me.. I'm stronger than this, don't let it go*_ she stood with her ****arms warped around herself, closing eyes and in her own thoughts, when she suddenly gets pulled back ****into the real world.**

**"_Now this is the one I'm looking for," _said the mysterious tall, lithe person with dull pale-gray skin and ****golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, and glossy black hair that is spiked formed.**  
**When she realized that he was talking to her, she got a mixed feeling of surprising and got a little scared for the tall ****person, which quickly cracked a smile to her: "Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you!"**

**"_I'm sorry, I'm confused"_ she replied back with a voice that was more at eased and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Why are you holding back?" He asked her with his arms and hands together, behind his back walking a little closer to Elsa.**

**"_I-I don't know what you're talking about"_ she reply back to him now slightly more nervous but didn't move.**

**"_I know what you are, Queen Elsa, and I can help you"_ the tall man said with a gentle almost soft voice with**  
**a little smile on his cheek.**

**_*Wha.. what? How could he know?*_ she thought to herself.**

**"_No… I can't, sorry"_ she said, while trying to fit in the crowd, where some started to notice that, the queen ****was talking to a stranger. Which they started to wonder who could be. Pretty much anyone who tried to ****talk to her got a gentle request to let her be.**

**"_You don't have to be alone with this burden.. I believe in you"_ He said still giving her a little smile**

**"_My answer is no"_ she replied with a little more determined and started to ****walk off the ball, she just had to get away from everything and back to her own room, where she could be herself, and not be bothered by anyone else.**  
**As she turned her back to the tall mysterious man, a slight change in his face changed, in annoyance that he ****couldn't get the way he wanted it to turn out.**

**_"I think you should go,"_ she told him while slowly walking away and towards the door.**

**"_You wanted to be left alone, done – But first…"_ As he took her glove, she turned around and tried to get it back.**

**_"Hey, give me my glove!"_ she said with an even more nervous and a little panic in her voice.**

**_"Let me ease your mind about one thing – they'll never accept you."_**

**"_Enough,"_ she said with her hands around herself while walking with closed eyes, trying to close off the truth**

**"_After all, you're not one of them."_**

**_"I said, ENOUGH!" _With an almost a sore and panic over making it stop, she turned around ****at everyone and the dark person, she was talking to, in an almost scream, ****she launched a wave of frost in a half circle wide, making everyone take one step back in shock.****  
**

**Everyone was in completely utterly surprised over what they saw; one of them was the Duke of Weselton.**  
**He holds his arms up in front of his own head almost in horror, like she was some sort of monster, a witch ****to run after them all.**

**"_Sorcery"_ the duke in mere horror said and looked at her like she was a witch**

**The only man who wasn't in shock or in horror was the tall darkly man, he only stood there with a little ****grin, looking at what everyone else saw as something to be afraid of, he, on the other hand, embraced it, ****saw the beauty and uniqueness.**

**In terror of what everyone would do to her, she fled, though the door and down the corridor without giving ****her sister or Archer a glance.**  
**This was too much for her, she HAD to get away from here and out in the open. Just to be herself and not ****to think of hurting anyone else anymore.**  
**The moment she went thought the double door and out of sight, the tall darkly man disappear ****in the shadows without anyone else notice.**

**Though a back door, she came out to the big lake, surrounding the castle.**  
**She turned around when a familiar voice talked behind her, standing in the doorway. The duke cried out ****loud in terror at her: "Monster, somebody gets her!" ****And as she slowly with her hands in front of her, trying to explain to the people now standing in the doorway behind the duke.**

**"_No please, don…"_ But before she got to finish her sentence, her foot touched the cold water behind her ****and as like all the other things she touched, it turned first to a thin layer of snowflake but quickly change to a ****completely frozen, rigid and hard ice when touched by her.**  
**As the water quickly changes to ice, she saw her chance to run, and run she did. But as soon as she touched the water, ****more and more while running, begun to spread out and freeze everything it touched, and by that ****change, the weather and the surroundings as well as the environments transformed into a hash, and evil winter.**


	2. Let it go

**As Elsa ran away from what has been her home, the place she could be herself, was no more.**  
**She could never return to Arendelle, not even to see her sister or butler Archer, All gone.**  
**She didn't even notice where or what she ran by, all she wanted, is to be alone and away from all the people in Arendelle.**  
**While she was running, the storm was affected by her emotions, which meant the storm Elsa created ****was strongest around her in a wide area and hurled and pushed around everything on the ground in her way.**

**As she ran through the deep forest that surrounded Arendelle, she disappeared deeper and deeper ****inside of it and soon as there was no one to be seen in miles area. ****First then did she stop.  
Elsa now stood by a big old pine tree and looked ****around, completely silent, other than the sounds of forest animals in the distant.**  
**She lay her back up at the tree trunk, with closing eyes she slowly glided down the trunk ****as she pulled her arms around herself and sat in the same fetal position as she had been sitting in her room, back at the castle.**

**Putting her head between her kneecaps, the tears began to slide down her cheeks ****but ends up as small snowflakes as it leaves her chin.**  
**Her sobbing is quickly drowned by the biting wind, blowing it her hair, though the cold never bothered her much, she could never freeze, nor getting warmer.**  
**Her body temperature had always been under the freezing point or lower, it had always changed depended by the weather.**  
**But never over zero and was right now close to minus twenty, twenty-five degrees.**

* * *

**High up in a tree, stood the pale-gray skinned man and looking down on the crying platinum blonde coloured girl, sitting by herself in the snow by a tree.**  
**He just stood there and for the first time, didn't knew what to do, on the one hand, he felt like it wasn't his concert of what happened to the girl, cause really, he was Thé Nightmare King – The boogeyman, why on earth should he help her any further?**  
**The fact that he actually chooses to help her back at the castle, she should be thankful, but instead she refuses to take his help?!**  
**But, on the other hand, as he looked down on her, he sees something in her, nothing he never experienced in any human being before, not even in Jack Frost.**  
**He sees a.. a darkness but also a light he can't take, it makes him feel almost.. enchanted, deep down in his darkest corner of his heart, had something awoken, but partly he saw something about her that reminded him of himself a long time ago.**

**He suddenly catches himself in standing and just – looking at her, he snaps out of it and turns his back to her, but not before he looked over his shoulder to gaze upon her one last time before he vanishes in the shadow.**

* * *

**Elsa looked up because she thought she heard something, but was nothing.**  
**She still sobbed but wasn't as strong as when she sat down by the tree. She had to get up and keep moving, cause she couldn't stay here.**  
**By using the back of her hand, she wiped the tears away that hadn't been merge part of her surrounding weather.**  
**She pulled herself up and moved forward to the unknown.**  
**By walking with her arms around as a kind of comfort to herself, as the voices and shocks of the people and the duke in the castle said to her.. "monster".**  
**She finally got out of the forest and stood by the feets of one of the country's big mountain.**  
**But it didn't stop her and starts to walk up the mountain.**

**She looks around with her hands holding each other close in her lap, she began to realise how alone she actually was.**  
**On her own and without her sister or Archer.**  
**In her own thoughts, as she walks up at the mountain, a shadowing figure reappears behind her ****and again stands the pale-gray skinned man but with a slightly open mouth, not knowing what to do, he could see how much she struggled to find herself and putted everything together that had crushed in matter of second.**  
**It somehow pained him to see such a beautiful 'creature' as her, in sorrow.**  
**He wanted to do something, but just couldn't think of anything.**

**_"They never really believed in you…"_ He said with a saddened voice.**  
**He could see how Elsa tried to accept the fact that he was right and everything was a lie…**  
**the cheerfulness they had given her when she was made queen – all a lie.**

**_"I was just trying to show you that,"_ he told her as he looked away with closed eyes, cause of the struggle he was in to say those things as it was the first time he ever felt the need to help another person, a human even.**

**_"But I understand..."_ He then said and looked up at her, as she turns around and looked him direct in the eyes ****and a little smile starts to form on her face.**  
**At first she wanted to get mad at him for telling her the truth… ****but the more he tries to talk to her, the more she understood, it was not his fault, and he was just ****trying to help her.**  
**It actually made her a little happy inside that one person knew how it felt and how it was to be on your own.**

**_"Thank you"_ she thanked him but still had a little sadness in her voice, so it cracked at the end of her thanked.**

**_"I know what feels like to be left behind, to be afraid of your own powers, but you shouldn't._**  
**_They're the ones who should be afraid, there are so much you can do with your powers, don't let it go to waste"_ he tried to explain to her, making her see ****how much more she can use her power instead of being fearful for it.**

**_"I don't know… "_ she said with doubt in her voice, she was torn by the fact that she couldn't return.**  
**But again, the more she thought about it, the more intriguing it got with the idea of just let her power out and let it go.**

**_"Common, what could go wrong?"_ He asked persistent with his hands together and arms a little bend forward.**  
**At that moment in her life, she told herself, 'fuck it' and pulled her last glove off and threw it up in the air for the wind to take it away.**  
**She turned around so she had her back to the pale-gray skinned man and lifted her left hand a little and as she did that, almost magic like, dancing snow and snowflakes started to show from her hand, but not like something opened in her hand to get out, no it was as if she created it out of pure air.**

**As she starts to create snow from both her hands slowly walking further up the mountainside while the pale-gray skinned man stood behind her, a little smile slowly started to show, but it wasn't the usually mysterious darkly smile.**  
**This was a smile haven't showed since… well since he had a wife and wasn't a dark, twisted Nightmare King.**

**He just stood there and watches as Elsa launch her first wave of snow and tiny little snowflakes towards a snow hill to their side, as it blends in with the rest of the snow hurling around in the wind.**  
**As she keeps on walking, she looked at her cape, being pulled around by the wind.**  
**She releases the cape and lets it go and let the wind take that too.**  
**As the cape flies away, the pale-gray skinned man looked up after the cape ****but looks over at her again, only to see Elsa walking backwards with her arms bend 90 degrees with clenched fists.**  
**She turns around with a big smile, as if all the pain and sorrow were gone from her.**  
**She felt alive and like a new person, which the Nightmare King notice and burst out in even a joyful laugh as Elsa turns around and kept running towards the cliff.**

**As she got to a cliff, she didn't want to stop but instead, l****ike a blizzard, she moved with an incredible speed and half way over the cliff, half a bridge was made out of pure crystal clear ice, almost purple-ish in colour.**  
**But that didn't stop Elsa.**  
**She just kept on running and the stair-bridge was formed with her bare hands out just touching where the railing would appear.**  
**When she got to the end she casts snow up in the air like she did when she was a kid.**  
**He was close to unspeakable over the power and beauty she possesses.**  
**He was amazed and couldn't help but to let his jaw drop just a little for her.**

**But what really took him by surprise, was when she ran a few feets away from the stair-bridge she just had made.**  
**Was when she stomped her right foot down in the snow.**  
**But instead of making a footprint, a big clear and pure snowflake in an ice like platform, started to form and grow bigger, wider and got closer and closer till it formed a circle platform with the same purple-ish colour, so you couldn't see through it.**  
**She then begun to raise the ground from the mountain, she had just stood on, and the pale-gray skinned man only just got on before it was too late for him to get on by human ways.**

**He just stood there, amazed by everything Elsa did and saw how she created walls as well as pillars to hold the structure and roof, and out of the ceiling a chandelier in a diamond like shape begun to take form.**

**He just stood there at looked at it all without words; he was stunned and didn't expect such a creation.**  
**She then loses her hair from the knot and let a long wide braid get lose and pullback some of the hair in her face.**  
**She then suddenly starts to raise her arms up and out of nowhere in microscopic, almost carbon nano sized ice crystals, slowly making herself a crystal blue dress with a long close to transparent cape, as she walks towards a balcony with the pale-gray skinned man walking behind her, just smiling and was for some reason enjoying himself.**

**Elsa turns around to face him, first looking at her own hands, almost couldn't believe how great it felt to let loose and be free from restrictions and the law of being a queen.**  
**She looked up at the pale-gray skinned man, just wanted to hug him, for showing her true power and her true self.**


	3. The Handsome, The Flower and The Ice Man

**_"No no no.. What do you think, you're doing?!" _The_ local_ wood trader yelled rather annoyed to another man, who was trying to stable the woods on top of each other.**

**_"You have to do it like this, or the wood will fall apart!"_ forcing the lumber out of the poor man's hand.**

**_"Well, how should I know, it had to be placed down in THAT order?!"_ Replied the other one to the wood-trader, which he shouldn't have done, because the wood trader was terrible at controlling his anger, and now he had a chance to let out his frustrations on the man in front of him. **  
**And soon after, an argument between these two gentlemen broke out in the middle of the city and if it hadn't been for Hans, they both would have ended with a blood nose and even some broken bones, if unlucky, over something as simple as wood placing.**

**The frosty and icy cold weather Elsa created, has taken a bad turn on pretty much everyone in the city and castle, and it was hard enough for Hans and Anna to keep people from either getting into a fight or in an argument. **  
**The only thing people could do was standing at small fireplaces, which were placed around the city, for people to warm themselves, when heading from place to place. ****Even the strong men, working with ice, cutting it and transporting it, had very little luck with even breaking the ice of, as if the water was frozen from top to bottom.**

**Since the runaway of Elsa, the new queen of Arendelle,  
everything has been closed off by the owners, so there was not many shops left open for business, but people tried to get through the daily life and trying to ignore the harsh winter that weaken their bones and body.  
As Anna was walking down the corridor looking outside thinking of her sister, she overheard some talking from a room, not far from where she was walking, and the curiosity part of her got the better of her and as quite as she could be, sneaking along the corridor till she got to the door, standing ajar.**  
**The closer Anna got to the opening, the clearer the voices got till she got to the opening, just to the side, so no one would notice her.**

**_"We have to do something!"_ The Duke said while walking from side to side while waving his hands up in the air, all frustrated that he couldn't get home, or do anything to make the 'curse', that their queen had casted over the whole place, to disappear.**

**_"What do you want us to do?!"_ Another slightly taller in height but also in the sides asked out of pure annoyance.**

**Anna remembered the gentleman, he was one of the lords, also arrived by ship, and was from the neighbouring country, which sold wine and other delicate goods, which showed on his abdomen.**

**_"Well, I could gather a party of my most trusted men and try to get to the closest city nearby?"_ The tallest of them all suggested and was one of the ship captains. He was the tallest and had a big alloy orange moustache, bigger than the Duke's white moustache. **  
**He had a monocle and with one hand in his cerulean coloured vest pocket and the other on his back. **

**_"Hah, you? The only thing you are able to do is standing on a boat, ordering people around! You wouldn't even be able to get out of the forest, not while this blasted winter is going on"_ The Duke stopped for a min to laugh at what he saw as a stupid suggestion and got back to his wandering from side to side**

**_"I beg your pardon?"_ He asked offended to the short duke, walking side to side, cursing to himself.**

**_"I was handpicked by the king himself, for leading his fleet into battle; I could without a doubt survive that forest with no trouble! But I doubt that someone from a puny place like Weasel Town would even know how to survive any other place than his own bed"_ The Captain in a offended tone, but still had his gentleman voice in the reply back at the Duke, which stopped in a moment notice when the captain had said the word he hated the most: Weasel Town.**

**_"It's Weaselton!"_ He almost roared back the captain like a little child, while the captain stood tall and wouldn't back down to such a little man.**

**_"Enough of you two"_ a voice said, from a couch, which got both of men to stop arguing and looked at the last of the four gentlemen.**

**Anna couldn't at first see who it was, because of the others standing in her view, but when he spoke and got up, she could without a doubt see it was Hans, with the crimson red hair and slender body. She almost revealed her position at the door from a sigh as she laid her eyes on him, but quickly snapped out of it, but showed in her eyes, that she had a big crush on him and his handsomeness.**

**He would find a way to stop this weather and get her sister back again, of that she was sure.**

**_"Gentlemen, it doesn't help to offend each other, we have to find a way to end this 'misunderstanding' and get our queen to remove the 'curse' from this country,"_ he said with a worried look in his eyes.**

**But before they got to go on with their debate, a sudden scream came from the door and they all looked at the voice and saw the young princess and sister to Elsa. The reason she had yelled out like that was because something had started to crawl up at her foot, so she got a jump scare when she saw it was a spider.**

**_"Oh… Hello, don't mind me I'm just passing through!"_ She greeted them with her usually energetic smile and waving while standing on one foot, holding the other one in her hands like she was shaking it to get the spider off.**

**_"Oh my god, are you alright Anna?"_ Hans quickly asked while already standing by her side and hold both his hands on her cheeks and looking direct in her eyes, like he was searching for any injuries**

**_"I'm alright Hans, it was just a spider"_ Anna explained with a little flashy red colour on her cheeks.  
She didn't like to make him worry too much about her.**  
**But she couldn't help but feel a kind of warmth being close to him, which made her bite her under lip a little while looking at him.**

**_"Ah, thank god, that's good"_ he added while keeping the eye contact with Anna, almost as hypnotized by the beauty of her.**

**_"Arhm, Princess Anna, Hans?"_ the Duke started in a cough manner, trying to get Hans' attention, which he got after a few seconds of tries.**

**_"Maybe our Princess could go and talk with our newly crowned queen?"_ He suggested suddenly looking all calm, not like his usual self.**

**_"Absolutely not! That is out of the question"_ Hans cried out, putting his hand on her shoulder, standing tall and firm, ready for defending her for outcome suggestions.**

**But to everyone's surprise, even the duke. **  
**Anna agreed to be the one to go and told them that it was her sister, so she was in a way responsible for getting her sister back. **  
**Hans could not believe what he heard and turned around to stand face to face with her again, telling her that he is concerned for her life and it would be too dangerous. **  
**He didn't like it at all, but she calmed him down and said she would get her good friend to show her the way, one that knew the ways around the forest.**

* * *

_**"No way, I am not gonna go out there, with this winter around!"**_

**_"Please Kristoff!"_ Anna begged with both her hands gathered like she was begging to god.**

**_"No, I'm not gonna do it damn it!"_ He said again, folded his arms and turned to the side looking away in annoyance of the little princess, trying to get him out there.**

**Then Anna pulled off a dirty trick, that Kristoff would hate but still be interested in**

**_"You will get carrots for it… a lot of carrots"_ she suddenly said, with a big smile.**

**_"How many?"_ He asked turning his head a little towards her.**

**_"Whole three big sachets, full of carrots,"_ she said, still giving him a big innocent smile.**

**_"Myeea.. I'll don't quite know.. that is a lot of carrots"_ He added while scratching his neck.**

**_"Arh.. Please don't give me that look.. I hate when you do that!"_ he said holding with one hand over his eyes, like it was something horrible to look at.**

_**"N-no!..!"**_

_**"Anna, stop it! Hahaha"**_

**_"I mean it!.. Mjarh.. ALRIGHT..!"_ He said, finally surrendered to the big puppy eyes and poking to his side.**

**_"Yes!"_ Anna jumped happy in the air**

**Anna and Kristoff had been friends ever since they were children, and pretty much became best friends, since after her sister Elsa looked herself in her own room. **  
**She always knew he would help her in needs, he was just playing hard to get, and she knew he was very tickling and the carrots always helped pressuring him into doing things, cause both Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer companion and sled puller, love carrots. **  
**While Kristoff was on with the packing the sled with gear, food and many other things, Anna was standing together with Hans, feeling his hand on her cheek. She placed her own hand on his and gave him a little smile, slowly getting red cheeks, more than usually, which Hans notice and gave her a big warm smile right after he gave her a little kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear. **

**_"Promise me you'll get back, my prin.."_ but was cut off by Kristoff already seated on the leather seat calling out for her to come.**

**Anna finally got on the sled beside Kristoff, but notice him giving her a smirk of a smile, with a raised eyebrow, looking at her.**

**_"What?"_ She asked him with a weird look.**

**_"So.. how was the kiss?"_ He asked, already knew she would get her flashy red colour on her cheeks if he mentioned Hans.**

**_"Oh, shut up and go,"_ she said and gave him a push while smiling.**

**And does Kristoff set off with Anna at his side into the forest, going for the ice queen, far out in the distance, while Anna looked back at the city, the castle.. and Hans, as everything started to be smaller and fade out as they got deeper into the forest, till they were completely gone from the sight.**


	4. An unexpected View

**Like an eagle diving through the air for its pray, Kristoff's sled moved silent through the snowy landscape, only leaving tracks from the sled runners and the hooves from his reindeer, that he named Sven. As trees were passing by, the wind became stronger and more snow were hurling around them, so they had to strap their linen cloth around their mouth and nose and tighten the thick animal skin hood, cause it became really hard for both of them to see past two to three meters ahead of them.**

**_"WE HAVE TO FIND SHELTER BEFORE THIS STORM MAKES IT TO HARD TO DRIVE IN"_**** Kristoff yelled to Anna while trying to guide Sven through the thicker and thicker show storm who began to rage around them.**

**Anna was sitting trying to warm herself with placing her hands under her armpits for keeping the warmth inside.  
Kristoff turned the sled to the left of the old worn road and kept on going because he knew there was a cave close by, he used himself when the winter was too harsh for him to go on.**

**Luckily his memory hasn't taken damage by all the winters ago, to be honest; he almost missed the cave, cause of the large amount of snow, hiding it away  
from any unfortunate souls, unlucky enough to overlook it.**

**With a quick pull in his leather strap, Sven the reindeer, stopped and he dumped off the sled.  
The moment he landed in the thick and deep snow, half of his body disappeared in the snow, and as he fought his way through it, to a big door with a little glass window in the middle top, a lot of snow came pouring in with him, covered in snow and a thumb up for Anna and Sven to see as a green light.**

**After some pushing, he finally got the big door to shut again and lighted a torch in both sides. Anna was quite surprised by the sheer size of this place and couldn't help but comment on the cave.  
****_"Waauw.. This hideout looks amazing!"_**** She said in surprise but quickly turned around and slapped Kristoff's side.**

**_"Auv, hey what was that for?!"_**** He asked, placing his hands on his shoulder, first looking over at Sven with a raised eyebrow and then looking back at Anna.**

**_"Why haven't you told me about this awesome hideout?!"_**** She demanded to know while walking around looking at everything, while still holding her hands within her own armpits.**

**_"Because you.. uhm.. never asked me before?"_**** He replied with his hand in his hair, clutches at the back on his head, walking over to Anna, which stood still over at a wooden counter, looking down on a beautiful handmade necklace, that had some weird runes which had a weird glow to the small stone runes, and for some reason it pulled her closer to it, totally forgot what they were talking about before.**

**_"Oh yea, I'm totally sorry for not telling you it"_**** apologized Kristoff as he stepped in between Anna and the necklace and snapping it off the counter and in his pocket without Anna noticing it. As Anna snaps out of her trance, she shook her head and looks around and sees Kristoff in front of her.**

**_"Wow.. What just happen?"_**** She asked as if she had forgotten what just had happened.**

**_"I'm sorry Anna, but the necklace is kinda a family piece that are.."_**** He stopped and listens to the biting wind outside of the cave.  
He slowly stepped over to the small window and looked outside.**

**_"What is it Kristoff?"_**** Anna asked him, raising an eyebrow.**

**As she walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking outside.**

**_"I thought I heard something in the wind, but was probably nothing,"_**** said Kristoff sound more in his usual self, but as soon as he turns around to look at Anna, Anna had a weird look that made him look back again and suddenly, a black figure, standing out in the snow, not affected by the biting cold or the hurricane of snow.**

**_"What the heck is that?"_**** Asked Anna as she squeezed her eyes a little more together, trying to make out what it was, but the only thing they could see was that it had four legs and looked much like a black horse, but for some reason, looked unnatural because of how to shadowing moved.**

**_"I don't know, but I don't like how it's looking direct at us"_**** he admitted as it shrieked and thundering away in the storm leaving a weird shadowing almost black snow-ish as if the shadow, the horse left behind it, hang in the snow for a short time till, it had taken over part of it.**

**_"Hm.. it looks like it's gone, but we better get some rest,"_**** he said and pulled out a mattress from a shelf, placing beside some hay where Sven already was sleeping. Anna got a thick blanket to keep her warm while Kristoff used the hay and Sven's body heat to keep him tempered. They didn't get any more interruptions that night and slept rather well through it.**

**Anna woke up by the shaking of Kristoff's hand on her shoulder.**

**_"Hey, sleepy troll, wake up,"_**** he said while kneeling beside her.**

**_"Whaat.. what happen, where am.. oh is it already morning?"_**** She yawned looking around; the snow in the trees was mirroring the sun and made its way through the small window in the door.**

**_"Jup, the sun has just raised from the horizon and Sven is already strapped to the sled and ready to go"_**** He explained as he walked over to the door and opened it up and turned around and looked at Anna.**

**_"Yea yea.. I'm coming I'm coming"_**** she said, still tired from getting up so early.**

**She wasn't used to getting up so early, she was more a sleepy head in the morning.  
Slowly walking her way out of the cave, yawning again as she blinked, momentarily blinded by the sharp sunlight, getting it her eyes.  
And without a moment later, was they off for the show queen again, luckily the storm had settled down and the weather was clear to ride through the forest.**

**_"So.. uhm yea, so how exactly do you plan on confronting her?"_**** Kristoff suddenly asked while still holding his eyes on the road.**

_**"Oh.. well, never really thought that far actually, I probably figuring something out along the way" **_**she responded with her usually energetic self as she laid back and put her feets on the front railing. She was quite sure that she could get her sister back and undone this winter.**

**_"Hey, wow wow, I've just polished the front!"_**** He said while removing her feets from the front railing and rubbed it with his fingers.  
As they turned around a corner, they got out on a mountain road with a wall of rocks to their right side, where Kristoff sat, and a very steep cliff to their left where Anna sat.**

**_"Uhm.. You do know how to ride your sled in this area, right?"_**** She asked nervous and moved a little closer to the right holding his arm in her hands, like she would fall out anytime soon.**

**_"This path? Yea I've ridden it many times.. I think"_**** He said looking around.**

**_"I'm just kidding Anna, I've definitely been here before"_**** He added reassuring while holding his hands up in defence, cause her face got just a little whiter when he said he wasn't sure.**

**_"Not funny!"_**** She said, dashing his shoulder with her hand.**

**_"We're not far from the mountain"_**** He suddenly said and looked around.  
Ice was beginning to show in ice spikes forms and got bigger and bigger the closer they got to the mountain. A smaller forest appeared as they moved deeper into it. Kristoff stopped the sled, much to Anna's surprise and looked like a question mark as Kristoff released Sven from the sled robs.**

**_"We can't go on with the sled,"_**** he told her and pointed at some trees, standing extremely close to each other and closed off a large enough path for the sled to come through, but still large enough for people and animals to pass through. As almost new fallen snow got pressed down and made a silent crash sound under their boots as they walked towards the last part of the forest and get to the outset of the mountain.**

**_"Waaaow.."_**** Was the only thing Anna and Kristoff could say when they got to what looked like a big castle?**

**As both Kristoff and Anna begun to walk, or try, was actually quite hard for them, cause everything was made of ice.  
And as Anna, closed followed by Kristoff, got to the last stair and the big ice double door, she turned around to her best friend and made a little grin to him.**

**_"I think it's best if you wait out here, I don't know how she will be when we meet"_**** she explained with a while biting her lower lip slightly.**

**She didn't like to just leave her best friend alone, but this was something she had to do alone.  
At first he complained that ice was his life and that she couldn't just leave him without letting him at least see the inside.  
But changed mind, since he didn't get anything out of begging and he kinda could understand we she wanted to do that part alone.**


	5. Black Within

**Suddenly the sound of the front door getting open made the pale-gray skinned and Elsa to turn their attention to the stairs down to the first floor, they both could hear a conversation or sort of a conversation between to people.  
The pale-gray skinned man looked at Elsa and gave her a small wolf-like smile.**

**_"Didn't knew you would get visitors?"_ He said and walked over to one of the ice pillars to look down at the entrance and saw two people standing and talking, or it looked like the male was annoyed over something.**

**_"Come and look at our new visitors,"_ He said and took a step back for Elsa to look down which made a little surprised sound and turned around to placed her back on the ice pillar.**

**_"It's my sister and the local ice-cutter boy"_ Elsa explained surprised but at the same time scared, cause she ran away in the first place to keep her sister safe from her. How did she found her..? Of cause, the ice-cutter boy, he knows the forest well.**

**_"Your sister? Now that is interesting"_ He said with an amused smile as he begun to walk over to the stairs but got stopped by Elsa who shook her head silently and turned her front to the stairs.**

**_"I have to do it, please let me handle this situation"_ she explained and took a big breath and exhaled as she started to walk down the stair towards her sister and Kristoff.**

**The pale-gray skinned man, like all the other times, disappeared in the shadow as Elsa walked down the stairs and made Anna turn her head from Kristoff and to look upon her sister. There were an awkward silence between them and Kristoff slowly backed out of the castle to let Anna handle it herself as she wanted to.  
****Anna opened her mouth and was about to say something but got cut out from Elsa.**

**_"What are you doing here Anna?"_ She asked in a dismissive tone but with a slide joy of seeing her sister again.**

**_"I've come to get you home"_ She replied, taking a step up at the stairs. **

**_"N-No, I don't belong in __Arendelle anymore,"_ Elsa said gathering her hands together and looked away from Anna and off in the distance for a short time.**

**_"Yes you do, we grew up together… You're my sister"_ Anna said, putting ****pressure on the word 'sister' while**** moving further up the stairs and closer to Elsa.**

**_"I can't Anna.. Please go, I can't go back, please leave"_ Tears begun to form in the corner of her eyes.**

**_"I'm a monster to them, I belong here,"_ Elsa said scared to lose control of her powers again or the thought of coming back and maybe hurt someone, something she wouldn't want to happen again.**

**_"We can change their mind Elsa, together!"_ She replied as she tried to sound happier.**

**As Elsa dismissed Anna more and more, backing away from her while Anna trying to get over to her sister, trying to understand and help her.  
A suddenly shadowing figure appeared in front of her, making her stop and got a little shock from the sudden person in front of her.**

**_"I think it's time for you to leave now"_ Said the pale-gray skinned man who came out from the shadows, where he has been lurking and heard everything.**

**Anna took some steps backward just out of pure shock from the sudden reappearing of a man out of nowhere.**

**_"Elsa… I want to help you, please let me in"_ Anna tried to call out to her sister who was standing with her back to both the pale-gray skinned man, but no matter what she tried, Elsa ignore it.**

**_"She doesn't need you anymore"_ He pale-gray skinned man told her with a dry and dismissive voice and kept getting in Anna's way when she tried to get past him and over to her sister.**

**There was something weird and wrong about this tall, lithe darkly person standing in her way and she didn't like him for keeping her from getting to her sister. A strangely shadowing aura came from this guy who was keeping her ****from getting to her sister, but nothing could prepare her from the shock she got from her sister.**

**_"Why can't you leave me alone Anna..?"_ Elsa suddenly said, first in a whisper, but loud enough for Anna to hear the words, still with her arms around herself and back to Anna.**

**_"But… but you're my sister, Elsa you're my sister and I want to help you"_ Anna said now with a bit more desperation in her voice, she wasn't her usually energetic self, but a mix feelings of sadness and desperation.**

**_"I don't want your help Anna!"_ She said angrily, turning her whole body around to face Anna's scared face of her own sister and see the horror her eyes gave away.**

**Elsa's eye colour had turned to a crystal clear blue ice to almost completely a frost snow colour.**

**_"I don't want you here, I don't belong in Arendelle anymore, so why can't you understand why I don't want your help?!" Elsa literally cried out in the castle._**

**The sudden change in Elsa's voice had changed to something else, something the pale-gray skinned man had seen in her the moment he arrived in Arendelle and saw the newly crowned queen.**

**Elsa now stood beside the tall darkly pale-gray skinned man having a blue flame like dancing from her eyes.**  
**The pale-gray skinned man and he saw something else than a mere human and it gave him a darkly grin to see her in that way. **  
**Anna was in shock but mostly heartbroken of the way her sister talked to her and wanted her gone from her sight, heavy tears begun to fall from her eyes, and even though she tried to hold them back, was it still too much for her.**

**She turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the double door, pass Kristoff who for a moment was confused to at first, why she got alone out, but then the fact she just ran past him with hands over her own face crying, so he ran after her.**

**The moment Anna left the castle, Elsa snapped out of her stage and realised what she had done and took her hand up to her mouth and left out a whisper "what have I done..?" And ran all the way down to the double door, only to find out that Anna was gone with local ice-cutter boy. **  
**Elsa stumbled down while clutching to the side of the wall, feeling the tears falling down to the icy ground, but felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder and without a notice, placed her head on it with a hand holding it.**

**The Darkly tall man sat down in a crouching position, placing another hand on her other shoulder, slowly getting her up on her feets, turning her around and looking her in the eyes with a little smirk on his lips.**

**_"You don't need her, you know that. They will all fear you, hate you and they will lock you up, as well as take your freedom away"_ told the pale-gray man caress gently Elsa's cheek, which she placed her hand on, finding a weird form of safety.**

**He had this aura, it was not a thing she could see, but she felt it, and it made her stronger, especially when she got in that weird trance she got in for a few seconds when she got mad at her sister. but the worse part about it... she liked it.  
****She looked up in he's silver-golden yellow eyes placed her hand on his cheek and smiled back at him.**

* * *

**Heartbroken from her meeting with her sister, hit her hard. **  
**It was actually showing on her, she and Kristoff had rushed away from her sister, in his sled ****and was on full gallop through the dark forest, cause no light could get through the darkly clouds, covering the sun out. ****Kristoff looked at Anna and got a little shock, the little white tuft of her hair, has grown and spread out and changed more of her hair, which also was something Kristoff notice, Anna was shaking more than she normally would, even with her thick winter cloth on.**

**_"Are you alright Anna?"_ He asked, finally pulled himself together to ask.**

**_"I-I'm okay.. or I don't really know anymore"_ Anna admitted while wiping her eyes from tears with the back side of her glove, she had hard time focusing on anything, partly because she still was heartbroken but didn't want to show it in front of Kristoff, but also partly because she was feeling weird.**

**Like a cold, spreading inside of her.  
Kristoff took off his glove and placed his hand on Anna's forehead and took it off quickly again looking at her.**

**_"Anna you're freezing cold, you're not alright"_ Kristoff implied making the sled go faster. He had to get her home before it got out of hand, cause when he touched her forehead, it wasn't a normal cold, it was really freezing, like she had ice inside of her.**

**She was also beginning to get shivering and he could see how her hair colour slowly but steadily changed to the white platinum colour which was growing out to the rest of her hair.**

**As they raced through the forest, they nearly crashed into some of the bigger trees as Kristoff drove the sled so fast, as he did. **  
**They had already past his little survival cave and it was clear that they was entering the outskirts of the big forest, partly because there were no blizzard, roaming around to slow them down or lead them away from the main road. **  
**As their path led them downhill through the forest, they were closing in on the beginning of the city, revolves around the castle, making it hard for Kristoff to make tight turns through the city blocks.**

**_"Woaw woaw.. Easy boy"_ Kristoff pulled in his leash to make a full stop in front of the big stone footbridge where two city guards stood around a barrel of fire.**

**_"Kristoff? What are you doing here, weren't you with.. Oh my god, what happen to the princess?!"_ He asked in horror, rushing quickly over to Kristoff who had Anna in his arms and was carrying her towards the castle. **  
**Both castle guards rushed to the big outer double gate and then to the inner double gate so Anna could get inside of this biting cold and get some warmth in her body.**

**As the big gate like door opens up, the two guards storms in and told Archer to get something to keep the princess warm with. **  
**Archer was already on his move to the kitchen and said with a determined voice to the servants to make some hot tea and another servant to get warm thick blankets. While the servant made everything ready as fast as they could, Archer ran out again and ran after the two guards and Kristoff that carried her through the long corridor and into a room where there was a big fireplace she could rest. **

**Kristoff placed her on a couch close to the fire to keep her warm, quickly right after she was placed in the couch; the servants came rushing in the room with hot tea and blankets and right behind, Hans and the other gentlemen, including the duke of Weaselton, who more stood in the background and observed what had happened.  
Hans quickly sat down beside Anna and hold her ice cold hand while**  
**Archer pouring the tea up as one of the servants warped the warm blankets around Anna.**

**_"Here, drink this Miss Anna, will make you warmer,"_ Said the Butler and gave Hans the tea, so he could help Anna to drink it. **  
**All the tea went down, but nothing helped, not even the fireplace could warm her ice cold body, even her normal strawberry blonde hair colour has completely changed to the platinum blonde like her little streak in her hair, she had before.**

**_"I-I.. Hans?.. my sister.."_ Anna tried to stay in focus, but was too difficult for her, cause of the stage she was in and closed her eyes again because of the constant blackouts of the cold, spreading more and more around in her body.**

**_"I'm here Anna"_ said Hans almost in a whisper as he tightens his grip around her hands, trying and warm her, but nothing worked. They could see that every time she breath or talked, the air that came out almost looked like damp, like it just had entered a room in freezing degrees.**

**Hans looked from Anna's face which doesn't have much colour back and up to the butler's old but worried face, that made a swing with his head to pulled him to the side for an under four eyes. **  
**As Hans got up to follow the butler, he told the servants to try and keep her warm. **  
**When he got over to the old butler, he asked him what it was as he looked worried back at Anna time to time.**

**_"Hans, I know you only want Miss Anna to be happy and safe, but you know she doesn't have long again"_ Archer explained to Hans while leading to a cane.**

**At first he didn't understand what the butler referred to, but suddenly it hit him and his face change in an instance and looked at the butler with terror.**

**_"No, no no.. She can't, but… NO, no I won't let that happen! You're wrong; she's much stronger than this!"_ Hans said to the butler, he wouldn't accept it, no it couldn't happen, why her?!**

**Hans' sudden reaction made the others turn their attraction quickly to the two men ****but got back to try and keep Anna warm, but without luck. **  
**Hans looked over at the couch and the others, when he heard a servant gasp and called for both of them, rushing over, Hans pulled ****her into his arms to hold her warm, but with no luck, even though he could feel the cold ****through the thick blanket, even with the warm fireplace igniting a dance of flames.**

**Everyone stood up and had given up hope.**

**Hans suddenly felt a cold hand on his cheek and looks down at Annas ****completely colourless face, few tears rolling down her own cheek with half opened eyes ****while smiling back up at Hans who, even though only known her for a short time, still felt some sort of loss of his soul.**

**_"Please don't.. Don't go, stay Anna.. I can save..!"_ Hans tried to keep her awake but got interrupted by Anna.**

**_"It's alright Hans.. You can't stop.."_ Her voice cracked and stopped right as she tried to finish her sentence.**

**Hans just sat there with the colourless and silence Anna in his arms ****and didn't move, but could only look in her cold, empty eyes that just stared out in an emptiness. ****Even though Hans didn't say anything, was it clear that he was shattered by the lost of Anna.**  
**A hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice behind him made him look up, only to see it was Kristoff.**

**_"I know it's hard man, I've just lost my best friend, but there is nothing we can do, let her go"_ Kristoff explained to Hans while trying to keep his own tear back, but was harder than he thought.**

**Hans got up which almost felt like in slow-motion, but got up and let the butler takeover ****and move Anna's body out of the room and to a place where she could get fixed up and made ready for a funeral. **  
**As the servants, who were carrying Anna's body and Archer got out of the room, ****got Hans to sit down in the same couch with both his hands over his face without saying a word.**

**Kristoff also left the room; he was going with Archer and the other servants to help them as much as he could. Anna was after all his best friend and it hit him hard, but he would not show it, or at least try not to show it. **  
**The other gentlemen and the duke were standing in front of Hans looking at him, like they were expecting him to do something about this.**

**_"Elsa is a monster, and we are all in grave danger"_ the duke suddenly said with a clenched fist close to his chest to show he meant business while looking at the others which nodded but not without showing their sorrowful face.**

**They were not found of how all this had ended, but it had to stop, if anyone were to survive this horrific winter.  
Hans looked up at the others who were standing and looking back at his answer.**

**_"I charge Queen Elsa of __Arendelle… With treason, and sentenced her to death"_ Hans declared as the others nodded in agreement.**

**Hans got up and out of the room with the others behind him.  
As they walked down the corridor and past the room where Anna was getting ready for being buried, but before they got too far, a familiar voice sounded behind them and asked where they was going.**

**Hans turned his head and saw it was Kristoff and soon after the butler, who joined behind him.**

**_"Where do you think you're going Prince Hans?"_ Kristoff asked with crossed arms and head leading just a little to the side.**

**_"We have to end this, and you know it.. We can't go on like this, it won't change back"_ Hans said as he sighed and looked at Kristoff who understood what he referred to.**

**_"There must be another way,"_ said Archer while leaning to the side on his cane.**

**_"There isn't, Princess Anna already tried, and look how that turned out?!"_ Hans said and clenched his fists.**

**_"No.. This is the only way now, and I'm taking control over this situation with the help from the duke and the captain"_ Hans explained and turned around to continue down the corridor and down the stairs.**

**Just before they left the big hall and got to the armoury where the captain's soldiers were holding up for the winter, the butler stopped them.**

**_"Wait Prince Hans, please don't do this"_ the butler begged, trying to get as fast as I could, down the stairs.**

**_"We have just talked about this Archer; I know she means a lot to you, but look at this place, it's only getting worse!"_ Hans pointed out, looking around them; the ice was slowly chewing its way through the walls and windows, as well as the darkness that has begun to show. Not a darkness from a night, but an unnatural darkness moving over the whole country.**

**_"Please Prince Hans, I beg you, Elsa is all I have left of the family… If you just could, get her back, we might be able to talk to her"_ the butler pointed out while leaning a little to the left side on his cane.**

**Hans sighed but agreed in the end to try to capture her instead of removing her, much to the dukes disliking. **  
**He saw her as a monster, a devil to be purged from this world, but did not say anything and followed Prince Hans into the armoury. **  
**The captain quickly got his men and they all prepared for going after Queen Elsa with 8 of the soldiers that were fit to go. **  
**When they all got out, Hans stopped and turned around to look at them all, and begun to give them a speech about how they're gonna survive and get back again while people who still was standing around barrels with fire in them.**

**All while that was going on, the duke pulled his two own bodyguards over, to speak with them privately.**

**_"I don't trust the Queen and she must be stopped, no matter the cost. I want you two to end her misery… permanently, understood?"_ The duke asked and looked at them with his big white moustache moving a little from moving his mouth.**

**But before they got to say anything else, had Hans gotten up on a horse and called them all the follow him out of Arendelle and onwards to the Show Queen's castle. ****The captain and the duke stayed back to look after the people in the city, but let the soldiers he had chosen, know to follow Hans.**


	6. The Ice Queen

**Elsa was trying the best she could do get over her sister; it helped a lot to have the darkly tall man at her side.**  
**She actually never asked for his name, now that she thought about it.**  
**So she walked down from her 'throne' room to look for him, but he was always so hard to find, and every time she found him, he almost appeared like a shadow.**

**_"Black?"_ She asked out in her little icy castle expecting him to hear her.**  
**Since she didn't know what his name was, did she call him black, cause he always had this long black robe shadowing down his body.**

**_"Yes?"_ A sudden voice came from behind.**  
**Elsa turned around to find it was Black.**

**_"Oh god, I never gonna get use to your appearing Black,"_ Elsa said as she remembered the thing she wanted to ask him.**

**_"Oh yea.. Um, Black.. What's your real name?"_ She asked, looking hopefully at his silver-golden yellow eyes.**

**_"You want to know my name? Why?"_ He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**_"Um.. yea, also why you're helping me"_ she added with her hands together in her lap, like she always had done when she was nervous.**

**_"I guess I could tell you,"_ he said calmly, walking past her and stood with the back to her back and playing with something that looked like black sand, making it flying around his hand.**

**Elsa stood quietly and waited and was just a little excited to finally know his name, after all, he knew a lot about her and she knew nothing about him, but it didn't scare her from him, but made her smile and excited. Black made her feel stronger, more in control of her own powers.**  
**And he let her be free and be her own person again, that she never would forget.**

**_"He he, my name is Pitch Black,"_ He said with his usually little grin, walking along the ice walls, touching it. Something happens when he touched the wall, the sand slowly merged together with Elsa's ice and almost like a parasite, it took control over the ice at gave it a flavour of darkness and blackness.**

**_"Oh… so your last name ís Black?"_ She asked surprised since she actually had called him by his real last name.**

**_"Why do you help me?"_ Elsa asked, looking at what Pitch were doing, but didn't pay much attention to it.**

**_"You looked like you needed help"_ he said walking over to Elsa and stroking one of her streaks of hair behind her ear, which gave her a little smile and made her look a little shy, Pitch kept on walking up the ice stairs with his hands behind his back and Elsa followed him till they got to the first floor.**

**_"Uh, Black I want to show you something!"_ Elsa said all excited and happy.**  
**Elsa ran past Pitch and stood in the middle of the ice floor turned her front to Pitch and raised her arms like she was lifting something with her hands.**  
**Suddenly a powerful snow storm began to form in the room though it minded Pitch much.**  
**Else, almost in a magical dance, begun to swing and move her feets like she did when creating the big castle, but the blizzard in a way started to get smaller and gather in both her hands as small balls of dance crystal clear purple ice. She then slam both hands together and opened her arms wide open and ice instantly begun to build some kind of big chair.. No, like a throne chair, nanocrystals in size, began to form and create this big icy throne with three stairs up to minor floor that the big icy throne stood on.**  
**Pitch was amazed by her power, but he knew that she could be much more powerful, if just pushed in the right direction.**  
**Never the less, it was still impressive.**  
**Elsa turned around and looked over at Pitch with a joyful smile, waiting for him to comment on it.**

**_"I have to say, this is very very exciting,"_ Pitch said giving her a little grin as he always had given her.**

**_"Thank you… I never knew what I was capable of"_ Elsa said while looking at her hands and then back at Pitch.**

**_"I'm a little starstruck!"_ Pitch said with his little darkly grin.**  
**But the moment he said it, something weird and crazy happen, without Elsa even doing anything, it was like the power itself shot a lance of ice at Pitch from her body, which he quickly blocked it with a field of black sand.**  
**Elsa reacted in terror, by pulling her hands up to her mouth, she did not see it coming, nor that she was not the one controlling the shot.**

**_"Easy girl,"_ Pitch said with a bit more serious face, cause of the sudden launch of ice at him.**  
**How dare she actually shoot at him?!**  
**He was The Nightmare King, the Boogie Man who puts fear into people… but he couldn't be mad at her, he just couldn't or wouldn't want to hurt her for some reason and it annoyed him to some extent actually.**  
**What, did he actually care for another person than him?!**  
**But before he could get any further by his own thinking he was interrupted by Elsa.**

**_"You have to go!"_ She said while backing up and away from Pitch in terror.**

**_"Hang on a minute"_ he replied with a confused face, trying to get close to Elsa.**

**_"No I'm just trying to protect you!"_ Elsa responded with a defensive reply as she turned her back while putting her hand up, trying to keep Black from following him. ****Pitch got really annoyed by her and was right behind her asking her why she even cared?**  
**She turned around while still moving backwards, shaking her hands in front of her, to keep him from getting closer.**

**_"It-it doesn't matter just… you have to go!"_ Elsa insisted and turned around and walked in a slow motion away from him… but again, she kinda liked him in a weird way, not as if she was in love with him.. or was she? But he's present gave her control over her own power, in a way she never thought possible!**  
**Pitch wanted to hurt her for pushing him away… yet again, he couldn't, why he couldn't hurt her, was something he didn't understand, he had the power to hurt her, even destroy her… yet in the same way, the very essence of inner beauty and power lies within her, in an intriguing way.**  
**But never the less, he was still irritated at her and was getting really angry at her.**

**_"Very well… you wanted to be left alone? SO BE ALONE!"_ As he putted pressure on the last three words while disappearing in a mist of shadow, but not before looking at her, feeling sad inside and it really irritated and confused him and after that very moment, the castle suddenly seem bigger, scarier and it frightened Elsa, which meant that she were slowly losing her control over her power and the power slowly begun to take over her. Out of the walls and ceiling, begun ice to crave icy spikes and the ice slowly got a very red almost blood red colour to it.**

**Close to the castle was the group of Hans, The Dukes two bodyguards and the 4 guards that The Captain supplied with, when they got closer to the showy mountain hill and closer to the stairs up to the big icy castle.**  
**They were amazed by the sheer size of it.**

**_"Alright men, stay on your guard,"_ Said Hans while stopping up to get off his horse since, they couldn't go any further with them.**  
**Meanwhile back up in the castle, Elsa was starting to panic and was regretting that she made Black mad and disappear, she had a really hard time controlling her own powers and it was showing, the ice colours was all blood/dark red rose colours and Elsa was arguing with herself like a another person lived in her mind.**

**_"No no no… this isn't happening, why must I be so weak?!"_ Elsa was arguing with herself like there was another person in her mind while walking from side to side in the throne room. But before she could answer herself, the sudden commotion of someone talking outside in front of the castle made her stop and got closer to the balcony. Maybe it was Black!**  
**The moment she tipped her head out to see who it was, was the moment when the horror hit her, it was the Prince from The Southern Isles with a bunch of other people, but didn't recognize the others in the group.**

**_"No no no… why are they here?!"_ She asked with a panicked voice and walked backwards and out of sheer fear for what they would do to her, the power reacted on her fear and shot some clear blue ice out of her hands and it started for form a giant snowman in snow with ice as claws and fangs.**  
**The snowman bashed through the big ice double door and jumped down from the entrée and landed with a big loud bump and took the group by surprise, but Hans was quickly to get the guards together and attack the beast, that was about to stop them from entering the castle.**  
**The Dukes two bodyguards quickly jumped out of the way from the snowman's claws, but one of the captain's soldiers was not so fast, and got slammed by one of the sharps claws.**  
**He let out a horrific cry in pain as the one of claws split open him up and hurled him further down the mountain hill; he was dead in seconds.**  
**While Hans and the remaining soldiers fought off the beast, the two bodyguards sneaked past it without Hans or the snowman notice.**  
**They quick found the Snow Queen running up the stairs and one of them fired a bolt at her, but missed, so they started following her up the stairs as quickly as they were able to, since the place was made of ice.**

**Elsa had entered the throne room and only got a few seconds to turn around, only to raise a minor ice wall in time with her arms up to keep her face safe so the bolt would stop inches from her head. She was surprised by how close it had gotten to her face.**  
**The bodyguards started to split up and walk slowly to both sides of her to flank her.**  
**One of them was about to shoot, but Elsa was quicker and casted her own mixed of ice and snow at him, so he had to dodge out of harm's way, gave the other one a chance, which he took and fired a bolt from his own crossbow.**  
**Meanwhile out in the snow, at the first steps of the ice stairs, was the soldiers and Hans in a fight for their lives, dodging out of the giant snowman with razor sharp fangs and claws.**

**Hans kept jumping out of the way, not to be sliced by the beast in front of him, so he could get the right time to strike, which quickly came after a soldier tried to flank and attack it from the side, so it swung its claw at the solider, but missed.**  
**Right at that moment, he saw his chance and charged it and in a jump strike, he cut right through its snow-leg so it lost its balance and fell to its death and changed back to normal snow again.**

**_"Common men, we can still catch her!"_ Roared Hans and ran with the men right behind him up at the stairs to the open double door, but something – no not something, someone, or a voice followed by laughter made them stop up.**

**_"Looking for someone?"_ Asked the voice spitefully and a wolf-like smile showed with two silver-golden yellow eyes appearing followed with the rest of the body of a tall, slim, darkly robe which almost looked it was shadowing down his body.**  
**Hans clutched the handle of his sword ready for anything, but didn't get much time before the darkly new-comer swung a long black scythe he somehow had formed with what looked like black sand, but Hans, out of pure luck got out of the way and now hung from the stair-bridge while the rest of the men were slung back in the snow and slowly consumed the black sand, a horrific sight it was.**  
**The men were slowly devoured as they cried out in horror, squirming and twisting in pain while the black sand ate and dredges away their skin and flesh, till only bones and skulls were left.**  
**The black man burst out in laughter, like it was some sort fun little game.**  
**He turned his attention back at Hans who finally got up and stood on the ice bridge and looking at the dark psychopath, who out of the sheer sand massacred, had killed the rest of the soldiers.**

**_"Hehehe… Don't think I've forgotten you"_ the darkly slim man said to Hans who was mockingly giving him a gesture to attack him, standing with one foot in front of the other and the arms out to each side of his body, leaning a little forward.**

**Back up in the castle was Elsa fighting or dodging for her life, bolt after bolt she blocked with her ice and every time she countered with casting a mix of ice and frost back at the Dukes two bodyguards.**

**_"Please just leave me alone!"_ Cried Elsa and fired a lance of ice at them so they got splitted up to each side of her again.**  
**Both was now walking slower on each side of her, ready to fire while Elsa stood with both her hands ready to block it.**

**_"Don't be afraid"_ said a well-known voice, but she was not sure where it came from, just that it filled the throne room and made two bodyguards to look around, enough for Elsa to get a chance to strike.**  
**Before the first one even got to react, five strong ice-spikes burst from the ground and nailed him to the wall, except for one ice-spike who was slowly growing closer and closer to his throat.**  
**The other one didn't even get to react either before he was disarmed by the Snow Queen and was slammed into the door that led out to the balcony and when he tried to get up a wall of ice was slowly growing big enough to push him away, and with ice-spikes on the sides of the ice-wall, made it impossible for him to get free.**  
**The bodyguard who was getting pushed up at the door to the balcony, stood with both hands and tried with all his might, to stop it from crushing him, but the sheer force of the Snow Queen's power was too much for him and the ice door splintered followed up with the bodyguard crashing through and landing on his back, on the balcony.**  
**But even though it was a hard landing, he got quickly up and tried to keep the wall from pushing him off the balcony and fall to his death.**

**_"What are you waiting for? Do it!"_ Said a whisper, the same voice as before and suddenly Pitch was walking out of the shadow with a little joyful grin as he walked over to her with both hands on his back.**

**_"I-I can't…"_ Elsa admitted, she just wanted to be alone and not hurting anybody – but people kept coming and either trying to kill her or force her to do something she didn't want to. She was confused to what to do.**

**_"I just wanted to be left alone!"_ Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, which made her eye shine much more.**

**_"They'll never gonna leave you alone and here's the proof"_ Pitch replied and a shadow suddenly came up from the ground and slowly faded away and showing Hans tied down.**  
**Elsa immediately recognized him but didn't lose her grasped on the two bodyguards of The Duke.**  
**Hans was dazzled for a moment, coming out of that kind of darkness was hard for the eyes, but when he finally could see his surroundings and saw Elsa and what she was doing, he reacted.**

**_"Queen Elsa, what are you doing?! Let them go!"_ Hans said while trying to get free, but without luck.**

**_"This man is here to kill you, like these two here,"_ Pitch said and pointed with his hand in a gentle gesture.**

**_"No, I was coming to get you back Queen Elsa, I had no idea what the Dukes men was going to do, I swear!"_ Said Hans and twisting with his arms to get free.**  
**Pitch went over to Elsa and stood by her side, leaning down to her ear.**

**_"He's lying…"_ Whispered Pitch to her with his little grin and placed both hands on her shoulder.**

**_"Queen Elsa, I swear on my mother's life, it's true!"_ Hans exclaimed to Elsa**

**_"Why should they come with weapons and attack you then?"_ Pitch pointed out with an icy look at Hans.**

_**"Please let them go, you've made your point to them."**_

_**"Let them go? And then they'll just come back with even more men to kill you."**_

_**"No! I'll make sure they won't!"**_

**_"Shut up… Shut up… SHUT UP, ENOUGH!"_ Cried out Elsa with heavy tears running down her cheeks, everything was going up and down for her and she didn't knew anything anymore, she knew Black was right, about that if she let them go, they would come back, one way or another but also that Hans was lying.**

**_"Don't be the monster you feared to be"_ said Hans, still trying to get into the queens senses.**  
**A Sudden change in her, a frost blue aura was surrounding her hands and begun to crawl up along her arm and disappeared through in her chest and into her heart as she closed her eyes. At that moment had she left everything behind, she was not afraid nor scared, only rage and sorrow went through her heart now, and she did not care for anyone other than herself and Pitch.**  
**Pitch was observing Elsa's sudden outburst and gave a big wolf-like grin when she opened her eyes again, it was the same inner rage and power that she had sat free when arguing with her sister.**  
**Her eyes had changes to an ice blue flame, dancing from her eyes and Pitch felt the power unlike anything else he had ever experienced before, her power and rage made his darkness grow stronger and even more powerful than before, he felt it grow as he embraced it.**  
**Hans, on the other hand, was pretty scared at what he saw.**

**_"You wanna see a monster?! Cause that is what everybody wants me to be!"_ Elsa's voice had changed, and it roamed the whole throne room like a raging thunder.**  
**And with a little push from her hand and the ice wall had pushed the first bodyguard off the balcony as they heard a scream that quickly disappeared with the wind blowing around the castle.**  
**Elsa turned around and gave the last bodyguard a cold dead look before slowly letting it grow through he's throat, which made him gag and grabbing for air as the needle sharp ice spike got deeper and deeper through the skin and flesh, but she made sure it moved slow with impaling him. Blood was running down from the hole that got bigger as the spike got deeper through.**  
**Pitch felt a sheer enjoyment and pleasure, more than normal, like he was a kid in a candy shop. He went over to Elsa and stood behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders while lifting Hans up with the help of his black sand so he had a 'better' view of the gore and death that slowly took over the bodyguard's body.**  
**Hans couldn't believe what he saw and how low the Queen had sunk.**

**There was nothing left to see in her eyes, no compassion or remorse, only this creature in the form of Elsa, the Queen.**  
**The last bodyguard had gone silent and created a pool of blood at his feets, his head dangled on his shoulder with closed eyes.**  
**Elsa had turned around and looked Pitch direct in the eyes and gave a little grin back and stroke his cold cheek before walking towards Hans, who now was scared for what the Queen would do to him and started to crawl away, or try to, but didn't get far before Elsa grabbed him and used her ice powers to help moving him over to the balcony where the first bodyguard died and threw him on the ice ground, still with his hands tied.**  
**She kneeled down at him, but before she got to do anything to him, did Hans opened his mouth.**

**_"Don't do this Queen Elsa, you can still save Arendelle"_ plead Hans again and looked Elsa direct in her white frost eyes with a bit of blue in the dancing flames, trying to find some of the old Queen, but nothing was too see.**  
**The Snow Queen got Hans up with the help of her powers again and got Hans to stand at the tip of the destroyed balcony railing.**  
**Hans looked over his shoulder and sank a little and looked back at the Queen and the tall darkly man, standing right behind her, with a hand on the Queen, and gave an evil little cold grin.**  
**Elsa just stood at looked at this man like he was nothing, something to be cast away and crushed, but before she got to do anything, a voice she knew all too well and it came behind them.**  
**She turned around and saw the last person she would expect to see, it was Anna's and Elsa's butler, Archer, the one person who had looked out for them and kept them safe.**  
**A sudden rush of mixed feelings flowed through her, she went out of her rage stage and the storm had quieted down outside of the castle.**  
**Pitch was not happy with how the situation had changed; it was so close for her to kill off this man who stood on the balcony, saved by an old service man he did not care for.**

**_"Archer…?"_ Elsa asked while forgetting all about Hans or even Pitch.**

**_"My Queen, come back with me and Prince Hans, I beg you my Queen. This is not like you"_ The old butler begged her, while leaning at his walking stick.**  
**Tears started to show in her eyes again as she stopped few feets from the old butler with her hands up to her mouth.**

**_"But I can't…"_ Elsa said, falling to her knees with her face hid in her face in her own hands while tears begun to drop from her chin.**  
**Archer got over to her and got kneeled with some difficulties though and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**_"I know it's hard my Queen, but I know we will find a way to make it alright again"_ He promised her but got interrupted by Pitch who was irritated by this old fool.**

**_"You know nothing old man!"_ He said spiteful, moving his hand in a horizontal way to make him understand that he meant it.**

**_"Leave this place and comeback with me so we can give your sister a proper funeral"_ Archer begged Elsa, ignoring Pitch.**

**_"W-what?"_ The Queen asked in disbelieved and looked up at the butler with eyes of a broken heart.**

**_"No no no, she can't be dead. NO, why would you say something like that?!"_ Elsa got up holding her hands to the sides of her head, like she was trying to shake that information out.**  
**Anna was the only and last family in blood she had.**

**_"HOW?!"_ Elsa cried out in the throne room that made her cry sound like thundering.**

**_"She died because her heart froze"_ continued Hans who looked direct at Elsa.**

**_"No… NO you're lying, she can't be dead!"_ Said Elsa in denial and shook her head with her hands covering her head.**

**_"I Wished it wasn't true, but it is Miss Elsa,"_ Said the butler with a sad tone in his voice.**

**_"She doesn't belong in your little kingdom human, she belong here, where she can be free and herself,"_ said Pitch with an annoyed voice, not showing any compassion, to him he only wanted Elsa and these humans gone.**  
**If he could, he had devoured them both so he and Elsa could be alone.**

**_"Excuse me, but who are you?"_ Asked the Butler and looked at Pitch with a distrusted look which Pitch ignored since he knew all humans was beneath him and worthless.**  
**Pitch gave him a little evil grin as he opened his mouth "I'm the one who freed her from her chain and guided her on the right path, and more do you not need to know" he finished and stood with his hands behind his back.**  
**Elsa got up and looked from Archer to Pitch with tears in her eyes.**

**_"You have to go, I don't belong in Arendelle nor can I save it"_ came it from Elsa, who stood with both arms down her body with clenched hands. It made Pitch smile triumphantly inside but was still curious to what would next.**

**_"Miss Elsa, please don't do…"_ Archer begged but was stopped with Elsa raising her hand and turned her attention to Hans and raised her other hand and Hans chains started to freeze and sudden break, to Hans' amazement.**

**_"Go"_ was the only word she said and looked down while tears running down her cheeks and chin, but tried not to cry.**

**_"But…"_ Tried Archer but stopped when he saw how much it took her to not snap back to her wild self.**  
**Hans stood and was thankful for getting free, but he could let Elsa be alive. She is too dangerous and powerful; he did not like this black fella she was with, he had a weird control over Elsa, but he could not harm this tall lithe man.**  
**But the Snow Queen could he save Arendelle from and set a stop for this unending winter.**  
**As Hans walked closer too Elsa without Pitch nor Elsa even realise it, had he pulled out a longer knife from his inner jacket sheath, but something happen, that Hans didn't expect to happen.**  
**Archer the butler jumped in front of Hans' strike and got stabbed instead and was grabbed by Elsa who saw with terror, her butler being stabbed.**

**_"No no no… Archer!"_ She said while trying to cover and putting presser on the wounded but with no use, the warm thick blood slowly ran down and creating a minor pool of blood.**

**_"I promised your parents I would look after you and keep your safe"_ Was Archer's last word before fading away to the afterlife.**  
**Hans had dropped his knife out of shock when the blade went in the butler's body, so the only thing he saw as an option was running and runaway from this place, hopeful she wouldn't catch him.**  
**Elsa sat with her dead butler in her arms and with his blood on her hands, tears running down her cheeks.**

**_"Use it, he killed him, he was your last connection to your parents"_ Whispered Pitch behind her, kneeled down with a hand on her shoulder and a little evil grin.**  
**The inner rage and sorrow was started to show on her, cold breath like steam come out of her mouth.**  
**Out of pure anger and sorrow, she cried out and placed her butler on the ground and walked direct to the balcony where she saw Hans disappearing in the forest on horseback.**  
**Her eyes had changed back to the frost white eyes with no iris to be seen, and with a blue frost flame-like dancing in the corner of her eyes.**  
**Elsa suddenly did something Pitch didn't expect, she out of nowhere transformed into a raging blizzard and with a terrible speed, she moved through the wind and destroyed everything in her path, trees was ripped from the ground and tossed all over the place.**  
**Hans rode as fast as he could but looked over his shoulder and saw the unnatural blizzard following him, the only thing he could see was Elsa's raging eyes.**  
**Hans got inside the city town and rode inside and ran inside the castle roaring out to the guards to shut the big double gate and get inside as well and shut the castle door and gather in the throne room where the Duke and the General also were with the rest of his troops.**

**_"What is happening and where are the rest of the men and my two bodyguards?!"_ The Duke asked, placing his hands at the sides of his head looking like a mad man.**

**_"They're dead!"_ Hans cried out while helping the guards with placing furniture's at the big double door.**  
**After they had placed the furniture's at the door they all got to the back of the room with raised weapons, ready to defend themselves.**

**_"Remember guards, The Queen is NOT the same person anymore, a monster has taken over her, so strike the moment you see her!"_ Hans said with a sword, raised in front of him.**  
**The guards didn't show much spirit for fighting the queen, even though Prince Hans explained to them, cause she was their queen after all.**

**Houses were being torn apart as Elsa in her blizzard form roamed through the city town of Arendelle, and everything that didn't get crushed and torn apart was frozen within seconds. People were trying to flee but got either frozen or killed as the raging storm got closer and closer to the castle.**  
**There was no remorse left in Elsa's mind, sorrow was going to deep in her heart, she did not care for anyone anymore, expect for Pitch who she felt to be the only person left for her.**  
**Pitch moved like a shadow, covering the city while Elsa was destroying everything in her path, putting terror and horror in people's minds and consumed everyone that survived the Ice Queen's wrath.**  
**When Elsa got to the castle, the blizzard disappeared just as easily as she has transformed into it.**  
**Elsa was now standing with her Frost white eyes with the blue flames dancing from her eye corners and looking at the big double gate like she was thinking of something, even when Pitch appeared from the shadow did she nothing, she had gotten used to his little tricks.**

**He didn't say anything and only looked at Elsa, who raised her hand and placed it on the castle gate and within seconds started the ice to spread from her hand like a virus infecting a body and taking out it.**  
**With wild eyes she shattered the door into thousand pieces and begun to just walked through the crumbling castle gate and it was like the shattered pieces got disintegrated in Elsa's invisible aura she had around her, like the frost power inside of her, wanted to protect her from any form for harm by ice.**  
**Elsa kept on walking with Pitch standing on a big thundering cloud of darkness and horror and made the rest of the surviving people hide in fear and fall to the darkness.**  
**In truth, he could actually thank the Guardians for this, after he was defeated and casted away like some sort of bad dream from the world he knew, he found this place and Elsa, and there were no Guardians to be seen around, which made him enjoy this even more and wallowing in spreading horror and fear in people's heart and minds.**

**People that were consumed by Pitch's fear sand, like the guards back at the ice castle, cried out in horror as the sand slowly began to devourer them slowly but surely as their skin and flesh began to get ripped off the bones of Pitch's victims.**  
**Elsa was walking through the hall of the castle and every step she took sprayed an ice like virus that quickly froze everything in its path.**  
**As she walked down the hallway and got to the throne room where they were held up and barricade themselves in, made Elsa smile a devil's smile and placed her fingertips on the door and took some steps back.**

**The Duke, Prince Hans, the rest of the castle guards and the Captain witness how the big double door slowly begun to change colour to a light white blue and how a freezing feeling that felt like the cold was crawling in them and making them weak.**  
**Some of the guards had already begun to cough and dropped they guard-spear, because they got really weak from this cold that was coming from the door.**  
**A sudden explosion and a cold mist had spread out in the room, which made it impossible to see anything other than few inches from where they stood.**  
**Hans stood, clutching the handle to his sword "Stand firm me…" but was interrupted by a guard cried out in terror by hanging from the wall with 5 ice spikes buried in his body, two in his shoulders, two in both his legs and one through his stomach to keep him from falling down.**  
**When Hans looked from the guard who freaked out everyone, he only saw the demonic snow white eyes and the blue flames, dancing from the corner of her eyes as she walked towards them.**

**_"LEAVE US ALONE YOU WITCH!"_ The Duke cried out in terror, he did not want to die and not like that, he had no weapons and was hiding behind all the soldiers as he roared to Elsa.**

**_"Hahaha… You think you're safe from me?"_ Elsa replied back with a deep thundering laughter, like she was everywhere.**

**_"Queen Elsa… Please let the others go, it's me you want, not…!"_ Tried Hans to explain, but was cut off again.**

**_"I'm done listening to anyone!"_ Elsa roared out in the room and a wave of ice spikes was sent at them all.**  
**The only survivors were the Captain, the Duke, Hans and one of the Captains soldiers who had jumped to the other side and was alone in the mist with his sword held in front of him while moving his eyes from side to side.**  
**As he turns his head, a horrific scream left his lips as dark sand pulled his body in the shadow which made the scream sudden disappearing and Pitch reappeared right after as Elsa raised the mist.**

**_"Buh!"_ mocked Pitch and stood with both hands behind his back as Elsa walked towards them and raised her hand and was about to strike, but was interrupted by the Duke who thought he had a chance to run to the door.**  
**Sadly he didn't get far, cause just as he about to run out, Elsa came out of nowhere, like she had moved through the cold weather roaming this room.**  
**It of cause made the Duke fall down on his butt and before he tried anything else, was grabbed around his jaw by Elsa, who breathed something who looked like ice, but moved like fire and entered the Duke's mouth and nose and disappeared inside of him.**  
**Then the Ice Queen got up and walked over to Hans and the Captain, who for a short time was unclear to what the Queen had done to the Duke.**  
**But then the Duke started to make some weird growling sounds while turning around so the others could watch helpless as the Duke fell to his knees with one hand holding around his throat and another planted on the floor.**  
**His eyes had turned into snow white with a luminous blue colour from the eyes and mouth.**  
**He tried to get up, but kept falling down on his knees and breathes heavily, like his trying to get air and was choking.**

**"What have you done monster?!" The Captain asked the in horror, looking at the Duke in pain and suffering.**

**_"What he deserved"_ Answered Elsa with a cold and bitter voice.**  
**The Duke raised his hand at Elsa and pointed but couldn't say anything who just was standing with an ice cold smile and watched as the Duke finally got up on his legs, only to start screaming out in pain as the luminous colour started to light up and out of pure screaming and pain, begun the Duke to grow and grow in size and with a splat, he exploded into nothing.**  
**There was blood and gore everywhere around where the Duke has stood, some blood had hit Elsa's face and was running slowly down her face, but she was still having a smile that showed how much she had enjoyed doing that to the Duke.**  
**Pitch was like in a candy land, death and terror everywhere, he could feel his own power grow so fast, that he had hard times controlling the shadow and what it did, but he was strong and kept in control never the less. He wouldn't want to end like the last time, where he fought the Guardians and lost his nightmares.**  
**This was so much better in the little nightmare trick he learned back then, now he literally controlled the very essence of death and darkness.**  
**But the power that floated through the Snow Queen was unbelievable strong, she had grown so fast in power, that she's has become a dangerous person to be an enemy with.**

**_"Monster?... Hahaha"_ Elsa laughed silently and fired small ice spikes that penetrated the Captain's heart and throat and ended his miserable existence.**  
**Finally, only Hans was left and even though Elsa had destroyed or killed off everyone in miles area, did he still stand firm with his sword and would back down or show her that he was scared.**

**_"Well well, we got a fighter over here"_ Pitch mocked Hans and walked with both is hands behind his back smiling his little devil smile.**

**_"You… It's your fault! You turned out Queen, made her into… into some sort of monster!"_ Yelled Hans and charged off towards Pitch, but had to dodge some of Elsa's ice lances and raised his sword ready to strike.**  
**But his sword never hit him; it just went right through him, like mist of some sort.**  
**Hans turned around only to be slammed into to wall by a sheer force of black sand.**  
**Elsa walked over to him and got down on her knees and looked at him, giving him her cold-hearted smile and pressed her thumb at his forehead.**

**_"You do not get the pleasure of dying,"_ Elsa said and watched as Hans turned into a sitting ice sculpture, looking out in the room with scared eyes, open mouth in terror and a hand on its way to get up in front of his head.**  
**Elsa got up and looked down on the frozen Hans before turning around, so her eyes faced Pitch who just stood with the biggest wolf-like smile.**  
**Elsa, still in her rage stage, walked up her original throne as the Queen ofArendelle and strokes the chair gently with two of her fingertips and as she does that it slowly starts to form a thin layer of ice which starts to grow and expand.**

**_"And to think I would have sat on this listening to all those fools problem and desire, no, not anymore!"_ She said with a disdain voice as she turns around to face Pitch again, which still hasn't said anything yet, and sat down on the throne with her legs gently crossed and both arms placed on each arm of the throne.**

**_"Together we can do anything my Snow Queen and crush anyone who stands in our way!"_ Pitch suddenly said with a devious smile as he was standing beside Elsa.**

**_"I will crush anyone who gets in my way, I'll crush anyone who hurt me and I'll destroy those who dare to oppose me!"_ Were Elsa's final words before everything started to freeze in such a velocity and power that everything within the city or castle froze into ice.**

* * *

**Somewhere far away from Arendelle and civilization, even in another dimension, was a huge mansion half visible, half hidden in a huge ice mountain-like place, far up in the north of the northern side of the earth with a huge light moving out from a space in the roof, or was actually the Northern Lights which expanded all over the northern globe.**

**A Snowstorm was soon coming and a certain creature like was hurrying inside, freezing his paws off in the snow.**  
**When he finally got inside he shook off the worse snow his pelt had dragged inside.**

**_"This better be good North,"_ Said the big creature like rabbit to a huge and big beard man who had a very Russian look to him.**

**_"Sandy, thank you for coming… I know I know, but I wouldn't have called you, if it wasn't seriously"_ North explained to the golden looking little fella who formed a question mark over his head with golden sand with a Russian accent.**  
**Sandy was a nickname he had given the Sandman, likewise for Bunnymund, which he called Bunny for short.**  
**North was standing by the big fireplace in a hall while Bunny stood rubbing his paws together to get some warmth back into them.**  
**Sandy was kind of observing them all since they still were one short.**  
**Tooth, yea Tooth was being Tooth, really fast talking and just acting fast, she was like a hamster on energy drink, always thinking ten to twenty things at a time while hovering in the air talking to her small fairies which looked a lot like Tooth herself, but tilted more over to the hummingbird look and had a long bill as a nose, unlike Tooth which was more of a hybrid between a hummingbird and a human.**  
**A sudden cold wind was blown through the hall and through a opened window in the roof, flew on the wind with a crook in his hand, using it as a surfboard as he surf on the wind down to the others leaving out a joyful laughter.**  
**When he lands on the ground in the hall, he looked up at them all.**

**_"Hey guys, what's up?"_ The teen asked with a joyful smile on his lips and fresh snow flakes on his shoulders.**  
**He was dress in his normal outfit, a dark blue hoodie with very thin ice-flakes spreading at the top and around the sleeve and some light brown pants with snowflakes around at the bottom of the pants.**  
**Even his Crook had snow-flakes expanding from the middle of the staff and ten growing out, giving it a light blue ice colour which could glow when he wanted to.**

**_"Good, everyone is here,"_ North said with his thick Russian accent and slammed his big hands together and robbed them.**

**_"It's been a long time old friend, what is big news?"_ North said with a joyful voice and a thick Russian accent when the big moon appeared in the big opened hole in the roof.**  
**A stunning almost transparent light with small stars shining in the moonlight lighted up the round door in the floor where the door sliced in two parts as both hatches started to slide into the sides of the ground and up from the room came a diamond looking crystal.**

**_"Uhm guys, do you know what this mean?"_ Tooth asked while flying with a very fast speed to get a little closer.**

**_"Wait, are we getting a new guardian?!"_ Bunny asked in disbelief looking from North to Sandy which formed a question mark over his head with raised shoulders.**  
**Jack just stood in a relaxing position with his staff resting on his shoulders with both arms resting on the staff trying to walk a straight line on the ground, was just a little game he thought while the others was dying with suspension of knowing what the Man in the Moon want to tell them.**

**_"What, a new guardian? Nonsense, we defended Pitch 5 years ago"_ North responded but before he got to say anything, a shadow of Pitch came into the crystal which made Jack stop the little game and jump almost fly over to the crystal.**

**_"Okay, that is defiantly Pitch,"_ Jack said with his Crook on his shoulder, clutching his fist a little tighter, which made the staffs snowflake to glove a bright blue-white colour when he thought back to when Pitch broke his staff into pieces.**  
**The crystal then showed the hole where Pitch had been pulled back by his nightmares and disappeared in, when right after the crystal showed the frozen Arendelle and almost half-destroyed city.**

**_"Can't believe Pitch survived… how is that even possible?!"_ Bunny stood looking at the picture formed in the crystal and had hard time believing it.**  
**The last picture that was formed was the lake that had been frozen when they fought Pitch 5 years ago and how the black hole had opened again.**  
**Then the moon disappeared again just as it had appeared and left the guardians speechless while they just stood around the door, and it was Tooth which was the first to break the silent and flew up to North all acted crazy.**

**_"Boys… we got to do something, whatever that place was, we have to do something!"_ Tooth said flying from one guardian to another, all hyper.**

**_"And something we will do!"_ North said with his typical determination and with both his swords in his hands, he walked around trying to find out what they should do.**

**_"Hey guys, why not just go down the hole?"_ Jack asked while looking at the picture of the hole in the ground that Pitch has had his base of operation.**  
**Bunny busted out in a quick laughter on how that would be stupid that he would live in a hole or that there even would be something as so big in a hole as a new area or even world, which Jack then pointed out Bunny's egg world, which made him try to counter-argue Jack's point but was cut off by North who already had opened one of his magical glass orbs and made a portal to the lake and hole in the ground.**  
**Before Bunny could object of going through the portal, had North grabbed him and walked through closely followed by the others.**  
**They were now standing at the lake and quickly found the hole of which Man in the Moon showed them in the crystal.**  
**They all stood around the dark hole and looked down, leaning over a little to see better down the hole, which was almost impossible cause of the thick darkness.**

**_"Hey Bunny, you should go first, don't you live in holes?"_ Jack teased and gave him a clap on Bunny's shoulder and made him tip over and in the middle of the suddenly push from jack, so in a try not to fall, he grab Jacks staff so he would tip so the other had to catch the staff but some sort over force pulled them down and the last thing sounded, was Bunny's voice, causing Jack.**

* * *

**Phew.. Finally my first fanfic is done ^^  
****But this is no by means a finish chapter of Elsa and Pitch.  
****Please write a review and tell me what you think of it, can only get that much better if I know if people like it :P**


End file.
